


Papercraft: Thomas Blanky papertoy

by kuzzzma



Series: Terror papertoys [5]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018), The Terror - Dan Simmons
Genre: Chibi, Crafts and Games - Papercraft Template(s), Download Available, Fanart, Gen, Kawaii, papercraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma
Summary: Two versions: in coat and "forks"Created for / Создано для:fandom Terror 2019taking part in Winter Fandom Battle 2019Difficulty / Сложность:★★☆☆☆ (2/5)Time / Время:1 hour / часTumblrlink |Twitterlink
Series: Terror papertoys [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666771
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Papercraft: Thomas Blanky papertoy

**Author's Note:**

> Download PDF (link below)
> 
> If you build it - send me a link/photo!

## Thomas Blanky papertoy | Coat

  


## Thomas Blanky papertoy | with forks

[Download](http://www.blog.private-universe.net/2019/09/09/papercraft-thomas-blanky-papertoy/)


End file.
